


Like a fire burning

by skullage (orphan_account)



Category: Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skullage
Summary: As far as ideas go, it’s one of his better ones, but it’s not like the others have ever steered them wrong.





	Like a fire burning

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello this is the double penetration fic i've been dying to write for months now and finally did so if that's not your thing i understand but it's probably best if you don't proceed. if that is your thing, enjoy my friend

A few interesting emotions cross Minho’s face right before he hits play, but he’s built the video up so much with all his _hmm_ ing and _ah_ ing that Jiho pretty much pushes Minho’s finger on the space bar for him. Seungyoon smiles as if to say he was going to do the same thing, and then they both turn their attention to the laptop.

—

So, it’s a first time for them. Not _the_ first time, not the first time they all crowd onto Minho’s bed, not the first time Seungyoon tugs at Jiho’s jacket in a half-hearted attempt to remove it before he gives up and lets Jiho remove it himself, not the first time Jiho pulls Minho into his lap and kisses him until they’re both breathless because he’s missed him, not the first time Seungyoon spreads out over Minho’s covers while Minho kisses down his neck and Jiho kisses across his stomach because he’s missed Seungyoon too, one hand on each of them the way God intended.

But it’s the first time Minho looks like he really has something to say about it. It’s the first time Minho contributes something other than, _I’m happy to just do whatever, whatever you guys want to do_ , looking exactly that with Jiho’s dick in his mouth while he bounces on Seungyoon’s cock. Maybe he really does just want to be with them, the way he croons that part so easy and texts it to Jiho at least once every two weeks to remind him. Jiho believed him, up to a point. There’s only so much you can think about something before you start getting ideas.

—

“So, it would just be like—how these guys are doing it,” Minho says, looking apprehensive, which he wears as cutely as any other expression. As far as ideas go, it’s one of his better ones, but it’s not like the others have ever steered them wrong—especially not his first idea, which started as a tipsy kiss on the couch in Seungyoon’s recording studio and lasted until Seungyoon turned around to tell them he was going back to the dorms, or his second idea, which involved bringing Seungyoon into the next kiss.

Jiho keeps watching, focusing on the way the guy in the middle loses his mind and swears, low and intense. It’s a lot to take in. He’s never really thought about it before, but that’s not to say he doesn’t want to, it’s just—new information that _Minho_ wants to.

“Yeah,” Jiho says, meeting Minho’s eye at the same time Minho visibly relaxes. “We can do that.”

“Seems fun, judging by that guy’s reaction,” Seungyoon says, and Jiho looks at him, looks back at the middle guy on screen, and then back at Seungyoon, imagining him in the middle guy’s place. Yeah. Jiho definitely wants to.

“I think we should,” Minho starts, stops to find his words, continues, “research, maybe. On the proper position. Watch some more videos. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He directs this last part to Jiho, who nods.

“Yeah, of course, that—wait. Why am I the middle guy?”

—

Seungyoon laughs about it for a full three minutes, and by the time he’s done Jiho’s not any more convinced than when he started.

“Do you really want to break me?” Jiho says. Over the course of the last year and being with Minho and Seungyoon in that time, he’s had a lot of experiences. He’s _done things_ that he thought his Catholic ass would never do, and a lot of things he never thought of before Seungyoon opened his mouth, but this—”You guys are both huge. I would die.”

“Come on, hyung,” Seungyoon needles, lifting Jiho’s shirt a little to poke at his stomach until Jiho slaps his hand away. “Imagine it. Both of us filling you up.” He shuffles around until he’s on his knees, leaning into Jiho’s side, breath hot on Jiho’s ear, and like this Jiho can physically see the apple within his reach, ready to be plucked and eaten. “Both of us moving inside you, coming inside you at the same time.”

Jiho’s already kind of hard at the way Seungyoon’s lips press to his ear, but he has his reservations. He locks eyes with Minho in a challenge and says, “Why don’t you do it?”

Minho’s eyes widen in terror.

—

Since Seungyoon was the only one enthusiastically batting for the “experience of a lifetime” team, he gets to be in the middle. 

Minho and Jiho take turns stretching and rimming him until he’s on the edge of coming, and then stretch and rim him at the same time, before they bring him back down. Then they’re ready.

—

“This is it, right?” Seungyoon asks, climbing into Minho’s lap while Minho lies back on the bed. They flicked through a couple articles, skimmed a couple more videos, found a couple of websites with pictures, and got the mechanics of it. Seungyoon seems excited, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright, sinking down on Minho’s cock with a sigh.

Jiho watches them make out for a few minutes while he strokes himself, with the feeling of Seungyoon’s mouth bringing him to hardness still fresh in his mind. He places a hand on Seungyoon’s lower back and takes a breath. 

—

It’s tight, and the first push in feels like he really is going to break Seungyoon, who moans loud enough that if his groupmates are home, they definitely heard it. Jiho shushes him before pushing in farther, losing his mind just as much as the guy in the video. 

He’s not sure how the top managed to stay calm; it feels like there’s hardly any room for him, with Minho already inside of Seungyoon, but Seungyoon takes every inch of him, too, almost sitting up before Jiho pushes him back down until his and Minho’s chests are flush. 

—

Once Jiho’s started, he doesn’t want to stop. It’s the tightest thing he’s ever felt, and more than that, he can feel both of them, Seungyoon all around him, Minho’s cock snug against his own.

It’s different than having Seungyoon fuck him while he fucks Minho, or vice versa, because there’s no room for him to feel anything else. Seungyoon’s noises urges him on and he starts thrusting, his hands on Seungyoon’s hips to get a rhythm going that keeps Seungyoon moaning. Looking at himself disappearing into Seungyoon is straight out of a porno levels of hot, but Minho’s there too, now, disappearing into Seungyoon as well, and Jiho can _feel_ him, has never felt this close to him until Minho places his hands over Jiho’s and gives him a smile over Seungyoon’s shoulder.

How he can managed to stay so composed is beyond Jiho, but maybe Minho should top next time.

—

It takes less than two minutes for Seungyoon to come, spilling over Minho’s stomach and chest and collapsing onto his own mess as though he’s exhausted, as though they’ve wrung so much pleasure out of him he’s got nothing else to give, but Jiho keeps going as long as he can with this much pressure and heat and the feeling of Minho’s cock rubbing against his own, his balls slapping against the length of him with each thrust. 

Finally, Minho seems like he’s getting with the program and losing it just as much as the other two, scrunching his eyes up as he comes. Jiho’s not far behind, not with the wet warmth of Minho’s release spilling into Seungyoon and how he can feel that, how he can imagine their come mixing and how it slides out of Seungyoon when he pulls out as gently as he can. 

Seungyoon doesn’t seem like he can move much, so Jiho pulls Minho out of him, too, and rolls Seungyoon onto the bed between them. The both of them are glowing with sweat and paw at each other gracelessly, kissing in the aftermath of what they all can agree is the best orgasm they’ve shared so far. 

“If you’ve got any more ideas, let us know,” Jiho says, wrapping an arm around Seungyoon and taking Minho’s hand, to which Minho just grunts. He always gets like this after he’s come, monosyllabic and fucked out in the best way, his hair a mess, his cheeks pink, but he’ll be ready again soon, as will Seungyoon, and they can do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> a treat for u: [the video zkm watch in this fic](https://venyveras13.tumblr.com/post/161501008155/all-my-videos-on-tumblr-nanomadrid-todos-mis%20)
> 
> also, u guys kno that you can subscribe to my ao3 and get an email every time i post a new fic/chapter, right?


End file.
